


Celestial Divinations

by Angelci5



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Humour, Light-Hearted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelci5/pseuds/Angelci5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it written in the stars?<br/>A bit of astrological silliness, written in spring 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celestial Divinations

Inspired by this picture: 

 

“We’ve been summoned,” Doyle announced, striding into the rest room where Bodie was catching up on the footie results. “The old man’s waiting for us at Fairlawne House. Something about a diplomat and a load of call girls.”

“Lucky diplomat,” said Bodie, glancing up from the paper just as Doyle was pulling on his coat, his shirt stretching tightly across his chest, buttons straining apart...

“Not really,” Doyle replied, “he’s been garrotted in the Jacuzzi, apparently.”

“Sounds nasty. Alright, just give us a sec…” said Bodie, going back to Liverpool’s two-nil win over Wolves.

Doyle came over to where Bodie stood, and peered over his shoulder. “Wrong end, sunshine," he said. "Page three’s at the front.”

Bodie tried to look disapproving, which wasn’t easy with Doyle pressed up beside him. “Some people don’t agree with objectifying women, you know,” he said in a superior tone.

“Yeah, but you’re not one of them...” Doyle retorted with a grin.

“Anyway, Dawson’s already torn out Curvy Katie, 23, for his collection,” said Bodie. “Here, what star sign are you?” he asked, flicking back a few pages.

“Give over...” scoffed Doyle. “You don't believe all that old rubbish, do you? Aquarius.”

“You’re never doubting the powers of Mystic Maud, are you, Doyle? No-one knows more about Uranus than her, and you should see what she can do with her crystal ball.”

“Yeah, I can well imagine...” Doyle assured him. “I remember the act we saw at that club in Soho the other week.”

“Here we go, Aquarius: _Don't let your temper get the better of you today_ ,” Bodie read out, “ _it will only get you into trouble_.” He looked at Doyle, “See, she knows what you’re like, mate... _You’ll need to calm some troubled waters and_ y _our gift for soothing hurt feelings will be vital_ … Then again, maybe not...”

“Oi,” Doyle admonished, but he was grinning. “Well go on, then, now you've started...”

“ _You will feel motivated to get to grips with a new fitness plan_.”

Doyle snorted. “Nothing wrong with my fitness…”

“ _Sharing this with a competitive friend will help too_.”

“A competitive friend?” Doyle shook his head, “Nope, don’t know anyone like that...”

“ _The sun checks into your birth sign, inspiring you to learn extra skills for your job_ ,” Bodie continued.

“Oh God, don't let Cowley know, it’ll only give him ideas...” Doyle grumbled.

“ _And by the end of the day good fortune will smile on you_.”

“Well, that'll make a bloody change,” said Doyle, clearly unconvinced. "Perhaps I'll have a win on the nags for once..."

“ _The moon visits your emotions chart, so you know how you feel about a partner_...”

Doyle rubbed his nose. “Don't need the moon to tell me you're a moron for reading this drivel, mate,” he muttered.

“ _And with Venus in your sign, a relationship reaches an exciting turning point_...” Bodie waited for the disparaging comment, but Doyle was suspiciously silent. Attempting to keep his voice casual, Bodie read on, “... _When a smile on a routine journey leads to long-awaited love._ ”

Still Doyle didn’t say anything and Bodie risked a glance at him. “Well, what d’you think about that?” he asked with as much nonchalance as he could muster, noting with interest that Doyle’s cheeks had turned rather pink.

“Told you, load of old rubbish,” Doyle blustered irritably. “The only routine journeys I go on are with you...” he added unnecessarily, not looking at Bodie and instead taking great interest in the contents of his coat pockets.

Bodie tried to stop his face breaking into a huge smile. “Oh yeah,” he said mildly, “that’s true.” He closed the paper. “Come on,” he said cheerfully, heading for the door. “Let’s go and see what Cowley’s got for us, then. I’ll drive,” he added.

Bodie was confident that at least one of Mystic Maud’s predictions would come true before the day was out.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Doyle’s horoscope is actually a compilation of genuine astrological predictions made by Mystic Meg.


End file.
